High School DxD: Of Kings and Pawns
High School DxD: Of Kings and Pawns is an in-progress FanFiction story being written by An English Birb (A Writing Birb on FanFiction.net). This story is the author's first one and may just wind up being subpar due to his inexperience. Despite that minor issue, feel free to give criticism of the story so that the birb may improve not only the story, but his writing capabilities in general. The story begins some time between Kokabiel's defeat and Gasper's training. This story follows Sona and Rias's Peerage and a peculiar group they encounter during the span between the defeat of Kokabiel and the Leaders' Summit. The group is a small but modest one with a kind-hearted and gentle woman by the name of Ai Kasai and an insecure gentleman named Daisuke Kasai; both of which associate themselves with the ORC and the Student Council shortly after meeting them. Synopsis Following the attack of the warmongering Fallen Angel Kokabiel, tensions between the Three Factions are high; with the fragility of peace being comparable to the fragility of a glass pane teetering upon the precipice of a cliff. The ORC and the Student Council have their hands tied with training Gasper, going over the approaching Leaders' Summit, and the fear of another Fallen Angel attack hanging over their head. Having rehearsed the Summit countless times, Rias and Sona feel prepared to face the stress of such a tense moment only to have Sirzechs postpone the meeting until a later date for no explicable reason. This both alleviates and strengthens the fear and stress within the Devils as they worry that this delay may be the thing to break the peace. To add to that stress, Issei Hyoudou meets two pleasant siblings by the names of Ai Kasai and Daisuke Kasai and winds up entangling them with the affairs of Devils. Trying to mask the problems at hand, the ORC and the Student Council has to appear normal and collected with the two being present. This isn't made easy as new dangers lie around the corner; ready to strike at any moment. As time ticks away and the stress is stacking up, how will they deal with the combined burden of tending to the siblings and fending off the new dangers while discussing what could be the single-most important event in history? Volume List Prologue * Renewal (Complete) Volume 1: Of Friends and Family (Complete) * Life 1: The Leaders' Summit... Delayed? (Complete) * Life 2: The Kasai Duo Makes Their Debut! (Complete) * Life 3: What Lovely Company! (Complete) * Life 4: Work Hard, Party Hard! (Complete) * Life 5: An After-Party Proposition. (Complete) * Life 6: Club Meetings and the Twin Flowers. (Complete) * Life 7: Unknown Forces? A Much Needed Discussion. (Complete) * Life 8: Meeting the Parents... and a Hobo? (Complete) * Life 9: A Moment of Respite. (Complete) * Extra Life: A Lesson in Love, Cooking, and History. (Complete) Volume 2: Of Love and Loss (Complete) * Life 0: Heavens Above, Hells Below, Worlds Betwixt, and Realms Beyond. (Complete) * Life 1: A Breaking Discovery and... Infighting? (Complete) * Life 2: Punishment and Playtime. (Complete) * Life 3: They're Here? A Dire Proposition. (Complete) * Life 4: Do or Die! Lives are on the Line! (Complete) * Life 5: Brain Versus Brawn! The Beauty and Her Beast! (Complete) * Life 6: Surprise! We're Devils! Oh, and You're Being Hunted. (Complete) * Life 7: Arrangements and a Three-Person Conundrum. (Complete) * Life 8: This Has Got to Be a Dream. Time For a Date! (Complete) * Life 9: Abduction and a Decisive Battle! (Complete) * Extra Life: A Job Well Done. (Complete) Volume 3: Of Lamentation and Lies (In-Progress) * Life 0: A Gift... A Shard. (Complete) * Life 1: The Fallout. (Momentarily Postponed) * Life 2: The Day After. * Life 3: (Title Undecided) * Life 4: (Title Undecided) * Life 5: (Title Undecided) * Life 6: (Title Undecided) * Extra Life: (Title Undecided) Author Notes I was initially planning on making this page after I finished making Volume 1, but decided to do it anyway so I wouldn't have to worry about it later. This is my first story, as stated before; as such, it will probably flop as I have no bloody clue as to what I'm doing half the time. Despite that, I enjoy making this and hope I exceed my low expectations of it. This story will start out following the canon story, but I plan on diverging from it to tell my own at some point (earliest being after Volume 1). It may also dip in and out of the story depending on how it goes. Some of the characters may be a tad OP at first, but I already have a countermeasure in mind to make them seem more mortal. So don't worry, I won't have a discount Superman fist-fighting Trihexa, Ophis, and the Great Red all at once. The big bad, however, may be excluded from this rule. I am rather inconsistent with my progress as life isn't a flowing river that one can gently float across, so don't be surprised if it takes me several months or so to make one Volume and a single month to make another. I may also add or take away certain chapters depending on how my writing directs me. So the provided list is not set in stone until I actually write those chapters. I will refrain from making a character list until a character presents him/herself. Even then, that list will consist of OC's as I assume everyone here is associated with the canon cast; making adding them redundant unless I change something about them, which I don't really plan on doing save for maybe a couple of side characters that never really got a chance in the spotlight. I plan on keeping the canon cast as close to their canon personalities as I can emulate. This story might span many volumes. I have events that are planned to happen quite a time away from what I have listed (Note that this is note was added upon updating this page with volume 3 and its chapters). So far, the three planned volumes only seem to cover most of Volume 4. Thus making this story seem kind of slow. I apologize if it seems that way, I will try to keep it at a decent pace to not make it seem too fast or too slow. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed making it. Feel free to provide any criticism in either this page's comments or with reviews to the story on Fanfiction.net. Any pages tied to this story may be subject to reactive adaptation. By this, I mean that the contents of the pages may change with the release of new information. Some information may also be altered depending on how the story goes as not everything will fall into place as is, so don't be surprised if some concepts are changed to reflect this as they are, at best, ideas that need to be molded properly. Updates This section is reserved to explain the current state the story is in. * I am currently working on the character page of Daisuke Kasai after having already finished working on the character page of Ai Kasai. They are withheld within physical notebooks so that I don't inadvertently spoil anything and so that technical issues don't result in a complete loss of progress. ---11/23/18. * I just got done making wiki pages for things I feel won't spoil the story. I may add more in the future; but for now I can go back to working on Daisuke Kasai. Sorry for the extensive wait. ---12/8/2018. * Just finished Daisuke Kasai's notes along with some additional information I decided to write down. I should be able to start pre-writing the first Volume of the story. Once again, sorry for the wait. ---12/16/18. * I have decided to link the chapters of which I have already completed. Feel free to give criticism. ---1/10/19 * I have now completed a few more chapters and have altered the listings a little. Feel free to check them out and tell me what you think. ---3/10/19 * I will be making character pages for all current OC's once the first volume is concluded. ---3/10/19 * The first Volume has been completed. Feel free to read it at your leisure. ---3/30/19 * Since things happened and I fell behind schedule, I will have to push making the character pages back until the end of Volume 2. Sorry about that. ---6/12/19 * It's been seven months, but I'm finally done with Volume 2. Went through some rough times that lead to an extensive silence from me, but I'm back and at it. I'll probably take some time to create/update some character pages as I have been slacking on that for a while now. ---1/19/20 Category:Fanon Story